The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire that is substantially made of rubber or a rubber-like material with a rim-shaped support as well as a device for building the green tire and a device for vulcanizing the green tire.
The present invention is based on the knowledge that the reinforcement elements that form the carcass, in general, provided in the form of cords, threads, cables, or bands, are always subjected to unfavorable loads when they experience a pressure, push or torsional load in addition to pulling and bending loads. These unfavorable loads occur also within the area of the anchoring of the carcass radially inwardly at the tire as well as within the bead section where bead rings are employed about which the reinforcement elements are guided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the tires of the aforementioned kind such that the carcass load within the anchoring zones of the tire sidewalls and within the tire sidewalls themselves are practically free of the aforementioned unfavorable loads of the carcass.